


Omoide to chou

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Ficlet, Introspection, M/M, Melancholy, Memories, Presents, Unrequited Love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22387186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Hikaru guardò il proprio cellulare e sorrise.Quanto tempo era passato?Giorni, settimane, anni... niente sembrava essere cambiato, non per lui.
Relationships: Inoo Kei/Yabu Kota, Yabu Kota/Yaotome Hikaru





	Omoide to chou

**Omoide to chou**

**(Ricordi e una farfalla)**

Hikaru guardò il proprio cellulare e sorrise.

Quanto tempo era passato?

Giorni, settimane, anni... niente sembrava essere cambiato, non per lui.

Kota era sempre lo stesso, e lui anche.

Guardò il cordino per cellulare, la piccola farfalla che era stata lì per almeno cinque anni, e non poté evitare di ripensare a quei tempi.

Era così stupido, da adolescente.

Era convinto che Kota l’avrebbe amato un giorno, che sarebbero stati felici insieme, che avrebbero potuto costruire una relazione e viverla come se fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo.

Che sciocco che era stato.

Ricordava quel giorno.

Stavano tornando ai dormitori, e aveva visto la farfalla nella vetrina di un negozio.

Si era fermato, e si era messo a fissarla quasi affascinato dai dettagli, dalla maestria impiegata nell’utilizzo dei colori, le piccole ali che sembravano quasi pronte a volare, ogni piccolo particolare che la rendevano bellissima ai suoi occhi.

Aveva pensato di starsi comportando da ragazzina, attratto da qualcosa di tanto sciocco, e aveva guardato Yabu, imbarazzato, pronto a tornare sulla strada verso i dormitori.

Ma il più grande non la pensava allo stesso modo.

Gli aveva sorriso, era entrato nel negozio prima che lo potesse fermare, e gli aveva comprato il cordino, dandoglielo con un sorriso timido.

Hikaru l’aveva attaccato al proprio telefono, ed era ancora lì, un po’ rovinato, ma bellissimo come lo era allora.

Quel giorno, Kota gli aveva detto della propria relazione con Kei.

Hikaru ricordava di aver pianto quella notte, quando Kota si era addormentato, quando non poteva sentirlo.

E aveva pianto il giorno seguente, e quello dopo ancora, e così via, finché non aveva finito le lacrime.

Poi, aveva cominciato ad abituarsi.

C’era voluto del tempo, chiaro.

C’era voluto del tempo per dimenticare l’odio che sentiva nei confronti di Kei, e così l’amore che ancora sentiva per Yabu.

Ma ci si era abituato.

E adesso, anni dopo, poteva dire di essere quasi felice con quei ricordi.

Aveva l’amicizia di Kota e Kei, aveva i loro sorrisi, la loro felicità, e non poteva fare a meno di pensare che se era così che le cose dovevano andare, poteva accettarle così com’erano.

Perché aveva ancora quella farfalla, e il ricordo di un amore che l’aveva fatto sentire come in paradiso.

Quel ricordo, quell’amore... non sarebbero mai spariti.


End file.
